


woah

by Firestorm0108



Category: Devil May Cry, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	woah

Calry didn't expect to be running for her life tonight, she and Jace were going on a date and they wanted to meet at the restaurant but on her way she found herself being chased by at least a dozen forsaken which shouldn’t of been possible without them following someone’s orders. As she ran down the alley she found herself at a dead end as she draws both of her daggers as they blocked off her escape routes. She knew her chances were very slim, forsaken were strong and didn't flinch to pain which meant her combat had to be perfect and she wasn't sure she could. She tightened her grip on her daggers as a voice behind the forsaken spoke up “hey” the male voice yelled as the forsaken looked at him and Clary quickly noted zero runes which meant he wasn't a shadow hunter “get out of here” she yelled as he smiled “don't worry, i’ll be fine,” he said as he reached towards the back of his neck as a sword appeared strapped to his back as he gripped the handle and didn't move as the forsaken looked between him and Clary as they divided equally between them as he unsheathed his blade and attacked.

From what Clary could see while trying to fight her forsaken this man was a tornado, his speed was incredible, if Clary had to guess she would say he was a vamp as she daggered a forsaken in the heart and her blade got stuck as she was forced to let go and use one as she took down two others as one of the forsakens claws scratched down her back as she screamed in pain and stumbled as she crashed against the wall to support herself as she looked up and a forsaken was standing over her unmoving as its head rolled off its shoulders and a hand grabbed the right shoulder of the body and pushed it to the side as it collapsed as the man helped Clary sit “woah, take it easy,” he said as she tried to stand and he caught her as she fell again as he checked out her back before grabbing the closest forsaken claw and ripping off with his bare hands as he pointed a claw and pieced his hand as he withdrew it and tossed it aside as he shook his head as if struggling to focus as the cut in his hand seemed to fix itself but Clary wasn't sure since her vision had started to blur as he nodded “good, it’s not lethal” he nodded as he opened and closed his hand “just a paralyzing agent” he nodded as he put an arm on the back of her knees and another the top of her back as he lifted her “any chance you live around here?” he asked as she spoke in a whisper “institute, park,help” she said as he nodded “should of expected an answer with that much information” he nodded as he walked out of the alley way with her in his arms and he whispered “any chance you can point?” he asked as she looked around, everything at this point different colour blurs as she focused and things became a little more defined as she saw a poster on the wall showing ‘marvelous mario’s pizza locations with a map of the city as she pointed to it and the man walked towards the map getting the idea as she tapped on the map exactly where the institute was located as he nodded “hold on then red” he muttered as he started jogging at extreme speeds which would of made Clary nauseous if she wasn't already as he slowed to a stop outside the institute “woah” he muttered “I've never noticed this place before” he muttered as he looked down at Clary and her breath was shallow, not dying, just asleep. As he walked closer to the institute a blonde guy with a sword in hand was walking up to him pointing the sword “what have you done to her?” he asked angry as the man smirked “besides run her 12 blocks in hopes of getting her home instead of leaving her in the alleyway with the 12 demon people we just killed?” he asked as the blonde lowered his blade “forsaken?” he asked as the man holding Clary shrugged “whatever you say” he replied as he walked towards the blonde who sheathed his blade and took Clary as the man nodded “right i'm out” he stated as he went to walk away and a new voice yelled “wait” as he sighed and turned as a guy with black hair walked down the steps “my name is Alec, this is my Brother Jace” Alec said as he motioned to himself then the blonde now holding Clary as the man sighed “Dante” he said simply as Alec nodded “well, Dante i have some questions” he said as he motioned to the doors “please” he said as Dante smirked “please?” he asked “you have six men surrounding me, and a girl with a whip” he said as the man, and woman, came out of the woods and he nodded “now i can go through them” Dante said simply as his swords appeared in its sheath again strapped to his back as they all drew their weapons before the woman spoke “wait” she said as she walked forwards and her whip transformed to a bangle and Dante smirked “nice trick” he said as he unsheathed his blade “mine has tricks as well” he stated as she nodded “i'm sure it does” she agreed as she shook her head “but you already admitted to fighting for Clary and running 12 blocks while carrying her” she said as he didn't move in the slightest, looking completely relaxed but capable if a fight were to happen. “I don't think you’d do that just to kill her friends” she said as she walked within range for him to slice her without being able to defend herself as she raised an eyebrow “am i wrong?” she asked as he sighed and sheathed his swords “you have till she wakes up” he said as he nodded to Clary, whose back he realised had already healed a very large amount. 

They were all standing in what he assumed was Clary’s room as Dante leaned against the fireplace “so ask” he said as he looked at Alec who was standing next to Jace who was covering the door “What are you?” he asked as Dante shook his head “not a clue” he replied as Alec knitted his eyebrows “what do you mean?” he asked as Dante stood up straight “when I was seven I had meningitis, took away all my memories of my childhood” he said simply as Alec nodded “so you don't know how you see us?” he asked as Dante shrugged “if I want to see you I can” he stated “kinda like a switch in my head” he explained “sometimes I can only be seen by normal people, sometimes both and sometimes just people like you” he said as he took a deep breath and vanished before appearing again. “You can become invisible?” Jace asked in disbelief as Dante shrugged “same way you guys can i guess” he said “just I can do it the other way as well” he said as he shrugged “but when i do i can't see you guys anymore” he added as Alec nodded, “do you have any runes?” he asked as Dante knitted his eyebrows “what does that mean?” he asked as the girl who introduced herself as isabelle took off her jacket and held out her arm showing a series of tattoos as Dante shook his head “just a birthmark on my back” he said as he took off his long red trench coat and hung it near the fireplace as he took his shirt off and faced away from them so they could see his back “by the Angel” Isabelle muttered as she traced the mark of a blade and what looked like wings as he didn't do anything to stop her “it lights up too” he said as he turned “what do you mean?” Alec asked as Dante pointed as Jaces knife “mind?” he asked as Jace looked at Alec who nodded as Jace tossed Dante the blade and he reached behind himself and made a small cut near his shoulder blade as he wiped the blade on his jeans as he tossed it back and turned around as he felt a wave of positive energy flow through him as the wound closed and the mark lit up for a second in a light blue wave of light. Dante cracked his neck as he grabbed his shirt off the floor “What are you?” Isabelle mutter, more to herself as Dante just smirked “the reason I came in here was I hoped you guys could tell me” he said as Alec shook his head “i've never seen anything like it” he said as Dante nodded as he put his shirt back on “now i have a question” he said as Alec nodded “fair enough” he said as he motioned to Dante “go ahead” he said as Dante nodded “two questions” he said “first what are you guys” he said as he reached over and grabbed his trench coat and put it on “and second, what is this place running off” he said as he adjusted his trench coat “whatever it is i feel it” he said as Isabelle answered “we’re shadow hunters” she said as he smirked “ghost hunters taken?” he asked as she shook her head, “We don't hunt ghosts” she said as he nodded “noted” he said sarcastically “we hunt demons, and keep track of those with demon blood in the world” she said as he nodded “so your supernatural police” he summarised as she shrugged “i guess” she said as he nodded “and the power core” he asked as she nodded towards the door “follow me” she said as she walked out of the room and he followed walking past Alec and Jace who hadn't seen this coming as Jace stayed with Clary and Alec followed behind Dante as they went down several hallways before reaching a room in a sub level as Dante felt weird “woah” he mumbled as he looked at a massive power core as he stepped into the room towards the reactor “I wouldn't” Isabelle said as he looked at her “why?” he asked as she pointed at it “it runs of Angel energy” she said as he nodded “to much exposure isn't good for any non-nephilim” she said as he stopped listening and held out a hand as a small wave of energy broke off the core and started flowing into Dante as he looked towards the ceiling and Isabelle saw the ‘birthmark’ on his back light up much harsher than before as the wave stopped as he lowered his hand “that was cool” he said as he turned to Isabelle “whats with the tattoos anyway?” he asked as Alec cleared his throat “there called runes” he said as Dante nodded “dude, there tattoos” he said Isabelle broke the staring contest “they give us powers” she said as he nodded “cool” he said as he rolled up his sleeve as he held it out to Isabelle “tat me up” he said as Alec patted his back “you have to be Nephilim for it to work” he said as Dante shrugged “we don't know i'm not” he said as Alec sighed “you realise if this goes wrong you’ll pretty much die” he said as Dante shrugged “roll the dice” he said simply as he looked at Isabelle who raised an eyebrow as he nodded and as she pulled out a crystal on a metal stick and put her other hand on his wrist to keep him stead as she started drawing on his arm and he chuckled “so not tattoos, more branding” he said as she smirked and finished the drawing as he saw everything differently “what the fuck” he muttered “its a thermal rune” she said as he nodded seeing everything in thermal imaging as he smirked “woah, this is cool” he said as she nodded “this is just the tip of the icebrug” she said as he smirked.


End file.
